Sweetheart
by NotMyselfYouSee
Summary: Julian Larson has gone off the edge. His best friends, Logan and Derek, are back to help him. CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Badboy!Julian, eventual Jogan. Originally posted on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally posted on tumblr, but it grew larger, so now it's on here.**

**Everything belongs to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>"From childhood sweetheart to Hollywood bad boy?" questioned the glamorous presenter, as she looked seriously into the camera.<p>

"The child of famous actress Dolce Larson and director Travis Armstrong has quite a change of personality lately," comments the male presenter, sharing a smirk with his female counterpart.

"Indeed, Roy," she says with a smile. "After finishing shooting his latest movie, Julian Larson was seen speeding off on a large motorcycle. Our reporters followed him to the popular Skyline bar."

The picture of the two well dressed presenters left the screen to be replaced with grainy pictures that had obviously been taken with a cell phone. They showed the famous actor in compromising positions with many different people, both male and female alike.

"Later that evening, the actor was spotted roaring off with an unidentified woman on the back."

"This follows a larger amount of inappropriate conduct for someone of his influence. Just last week, Mr. Larson was seen fighting with his fellow cast mate. The argument was quickly broken up by a crew member, but not before Julian received a split lip."

Pictures were now flashing of Julian with blood leaking down from a puffy bottom lip. The shot changed back to the bright studio.

The woman turned to her fellow presenter, and gave a sigh.

"I have no clue what's he's doing Roy, do you?"

"Not at all, but if he's not careful he's going to be in big trouble soon!" The man warned with a cheerful wink.

"Now, on to other new, the baby of…"

The screen suddenly flickered off.

On the other side of the room, sat a tall blonde man, staring furiously into the blank monitor.

"What the fuck, Jules?" he muttered, running a hand haphazardly through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

To put it simply, Julian didn't give a fuck.

He no longer cared what anyone thought of him, not the media, his friends nor his parents.

And it felt brilliant.

No longer restricted by what society had told him was right, he did what he wanted when he wanted.

He spoke how he liked, drank what he wanted, and took whoever was available. And people still loved him.

Except the people he really cared for.

But they were dead to him now.

So Julian did nothing but party, party, and piss people off.

And, most of the time, it was good.

It's not fun, however, when your former best friends come and bitch out.

Julian was returning to his apartment after a long night of partying that had stretched out in to the early morning.

His large bike roared and he pumped the accelerator. The wind tore at his leather clad torso and Julian laughed as the buildings sped by. The slim blonde that sat behind him shrieked in his ear, still not used to the high speeds Julian travelled at.

Julian smirked inside his helmet. He was looking forward to tonight.

With a powerful thrust the pair shot forwards, both of them yelling into the star speckled sky, one in fear and the other in exhilaration.

Julian slowed the bike dramatically, whilst pulling it around in a move clearly learnt from Hollywood stunts men. The tires screeched as they rotated along the road. Coming to a halt up against the curb, the bike rocking precariously, Julian wrenched the helmet of his head. With a grin he chucked the keys to a porter standing nearby.

Julian swung his leg over the bike, and helped the blonde off the motorcycle. Once she had taken the clunky helmet off, and shaken out her honey gold lock, he pressed a rough kiss to her lips.

He pressed her forward with a slap on the butt, and they both walked into the building.

With a smirk at the doorman, Julian guided the blonde; he'd already forgotten her name – Chrissie, Candy? – into the waiting elevator. The doors slid shut and Julian grabbed her waist and pushed her roughly against the wall.

The lift upwards was full of heated kisses and increasing skin on skin contact. The doors slid open and the pair spilled out into Julian's penthouse apartment.

Julian's tongue was interrupted by a loud cough that sounded from in the living area. Julian looked up distractedly and saw the very two people he was avoiding.

Derek and… _Logan._


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Julian exclaimed, his eyes wide.

The two on the couch said nothing, just merely looking down at the couple who were on the floor.

Julian cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Candy, you have to leave."

She sated at him in disbelief. "…Cassie. And you said we were going to have a good time" she whined, pouting.

Julian threw a glare at her, along with a fifty dollar note and her top.

"Use that to get home."

"Do you want my number…?" she asked hopefully, while throwing her top over her head.

"No, get out."

There was a muted gasp followed by a scurry of movement. Julian didn't bother to turn around when he heard the elevator chime. The movement of the doors opening was followed by a shout of "You're dick!" accented by tears that coated the girl's cheeks.

There was an awkward silence between the three males as the sound of someone sobbing filtered up through the elevator shaft.

"Nice Jules. Smooth," commented Logan.

Julian stood up straight and brushed specks of dust off himself.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"We have our sources." Logan replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What do you want? And it had better be good I totally had that one in the bag."

"In the bag? Julian, even I have never said that."

"And that is because you relied on me to pull the chicks for you, Derek. Now get out."

Logan grinned at the actor standing before him.

"No can do Jules. You see, we're here with a purpose."

"And what the fuck would that be?" the actor snapped, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

With expert hands he lit one with a lighter produced from the same pocket and took a long drag.

"I thought you gave those things up," Logan said waspishly, glaring at the smouldering cigarette tucked between Julian's fingers.

"And I thought I had gotten rid of you two. Obviously we were both wrong. Now why are you here? Hurry up or I will call security."

"Look at you Julian!" Derek burst out, rising from his seat and gesturing to Julian's body. "Look at what you've done to yourself! At who you've become! It's horrible.!"

"No, this is me having fun Derek! This is me living, and not regretting anything!" Julian yelled.

"Oh, so you regret living at Dalton? Living with us?" Logan spoke form the couch, his expression hard.

Julian looked him, reminded of all the times his heart had been crushed.

"Yeah. Every moment. I can't believe I lasted as long as I did."

Derek looked at him suspiciously.

"So, you'd rather go out and get drunk and high and stoned, riding around with a blonde bimbo on your back? You're heading for jail, Julian. Rehab even. Or if you crash on that death trap, which is highly likely, you'll end up dead," Logan said harshly.

"So what? I'd rather live fast and die young then sit around waiting for the day for something exciting to happen to me like you two do!"

"What happened to the Julian that was all about his career? The one that got excited when he Johnny Depp asked him to pass a glass at the Golden Globes? The one that cared about his friends?" Derek asked, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"He grew up," Julian retorted, "Did you two seriously come here to bitch me out?"

"We came here to help you, Julian. Despite what you think, we do like you. We were all best friends," Derek said.

Julian's eyes flicked to Logan. He was sitting down in the couch, his head down and fists clenched. Derek followed his gaze, his eyes widening as he recognised the signs of Logan's anger.

"Logan, I saw a supermarket a few blocks down. Can you go get some food maybe some non alcoholic drinks too?"

The blond was ready to shake his head, but when he saw Derek's glare, he sighed and stood up.

"Be back soon," he muttered wearily, before stalking out the door.

"You should follow him. And don't come back."

"Sorry Jules, but now that we've found you, we aren't letting you go easily."

Julian huffed and stalked off to a small fridge just inside a small room. He returned with a beer in his hands, cracking it open and taking a long gulp.

"I'm just giving them what they want," he said slowly, his eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"The press. They've been waiting for me to screw up ever since I was born. Child stars are always the best you know. Watch the public fall in love with them, and then watch as their hearts break as they fall to pieces. Classic."

"You know that's not why I sent Logan away – to talk about your career," Derek said studying the actor intensely.

"No. Derek, just stop right there. I won't hesitate to punch you, okay? I could then call you up for trespassing and have you thrown in jail," he threatened, pointing a finger at thee athlete.

"You still love him, don't you? It's why this whole mess started. You can't fool me any more."

"Get out. Just leave Derek."

"So you do. And this must be your strange way of you trying to forget him."

And then Julian was back into his Dalton ways. He was running. Running from everything he felt, every last bit of pain because he was strong enough to face it, no matter what front he put up.

He put down the beer and cigarette, and strode out the door slamming it behind him. As soon as Derek couldn't see him, he sprinted down the hallway, into the elevator.

Waiting impatiently for it to arrive on the ground floor, he slammed his hand against the wall, angry with everything as usual.

There was a chime as the door opened, and Julian walked straight into Logan.

"Jules, what – what are you doing?"

"Getting out of this fucking hell hole. Stay away from me," he spat, before stalking off.

Logan's eyes followed him, unsure if he should see where he was going. However, before he could make up his mind,, he heard the kick of a motorcycle engine.

There was a roaring noise, and he saw Julian speed past the windows, his leather jacket flying out behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say to him?" Logan yelled as he burst through the door.

Derek looked up from the sink, "I just talked about some things he didn't want to hear. Stuff from Dalton he's been avoiding."

Logan nodded and joined the athlete at the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" he asked as Derek upended a bottle of vodka over the sink.

"Helping Julian out, even if he can't see it." He said with a vigorous shake of the bottle.

"You know he'll just go but some more… He's a famous actor, he can get it from anywhere."

"Not if I put him somewhere where he can't. Urgh, this stuff smells disgusting," he said as he caught a whiff of the pungent odour.

"Are you talking about rehab?" Logan asked, ignoring Derek's disgusted facial expression.

"If that's what it takes. He's not in his right mind. I'm thinking he hasn't been for a while."

"He'll never trust you again if you do that. He doesn't even trust us now."

"I'm beginning to wonder if he ever did. But if it's his trust that's on the line, well I'm ready to give it up if it means him returning to normal."

The blond nodded, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and pouring it into the sink.

"If he really does get better, he'll forgive us, though. Right?"

Derek nodded, his head bowed. "I certainly hope so."

"So are you going to do it?"

Derek cracked a grin, "You're really anxious for him to get better, aren't you?"

"What?" The blond said defensively, "I miss pissing him off with my witty, sarcastic comments! That's all!"

Derek raised an eyebrow and turned to grab yet another bottle.

"Sure Logan, I completely believe you," he said in an innocent tone, implying that didn't. Not one little bit.

Julian sped off on his motorbike, speeding around corners and through red lights, narrowly avoiding traffic that got in his way. He received many honks of horns and curses thrown at him, but he was already halfway down the street before they reached his ears.

He didn't quite know where he was going; he just needed to get out. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Derek and Logan had found him.

He wasn't hard to find – he could thank his widely known career for that – the problem was getting past the many security guards guarding the apartment.

Even after his argument with Logan and Derek he had no clue how they had gotten in. They could have climbed up through the fire escape for all he knew.

Julian had no where to go. Due to his unsavoury behaviour – he had been kicked out of numerous bars and refused to go in them again – nobody disrespected Julian Larson like that.

And as far as he knew, nobody was having any parties tonight – surely they would have invited him. Everyone knew Julian Larson didn't just bring the party – he _was_ the party.

So Julian spent an hour speeding around on his motorcycle, pissing people off left, right and centre. He was getting quite good at that lately.

But Julian didn't mind. He likes the feel of the wind rushing through his hair – he didn't have a helmet on. It gave him a chance to wake up and realise that this was the life; all danger, laughter and fresh air.

This was perfection.

Until his mind, already clouded with the effects of the alcohol he had already drunk, didn't notice a car driving straight out into the middle of intersection. The car slammed on it's horn and tried to speed up in effort to clear Julian's path. The actor's eyes snapped open wide, and he jerked the handlebars, trying to swerve out of the way.

It was all too late, all in vain.

Julian's motorcycle slammed into the back seat door of the car, crumpling like a can. Julian was tossed off the motorcycle, straight over the car, and was flung on to the road. From the high speeds they were travelling, he rolled, ending up nearly twenty meters away from the initial accident. There was a loud crunching noise, as he landed, a smack of his body hitting the tarmac and a short scream.

Julian's mouth wouldn't work anymore. He couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. And then he passed out.

Two minutes later and fifty calls from witnesses as the scene, police and ambulance staff arrived to find a wrecked motorcycle wedged into a small Toyota car and broken Julian Larson.

Ten more minutes and the press were there with live streaming coverage on Julian Larson's fight for life.

It was touch and go, they said. Touch and go.

After waiting patiently in silence for an hour, Derek turned the television on to find images of an accident on every channel.

When the headline 'JULIAN LARSON IN ACCIDENT' appeared, followed by the phrases 'Intensive care', 'undergoing surgery' and 'deadly serious', Derek and Logan frantically gathered up their coats and left for the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**I moved this from tumblr, because I think it was blocking up the tag or something. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Derek!"<p>

"I can't you idiot! The traffic's all blocked up!"

"Go around them!"

"You walk around them!"

"…How far away is it?"

"You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

"How far?"

"Four blocks away, Logan."

The blond's only reply was slamming the door shut. Derek watched him sprint away into the night, dodging around motionless cars. The athlete slammed a hand against the steering wheel cursing the bloody traffic, before turning up the volume. He hated how the only source of information he had on his friend was the radio.

A serious sounding reporter was now speaking over the radio.

"Ambulance staff have rushed the award-winning actor Julian Larson-Armstrong to hospital after an accident this evening. Witnesses say that Larson was driving recklessly around the street before he drove through a red light. The resulting impact flung the actor over the vehicle he crashed into and onto the tarmac. He was not wearing a helmet, or any other safety materials other then a leather jacket. Authorities have yet to make a statement about Larson's injuries, but it has been determined that he is in intensive care and may be undergoing surgery soon."

Derek let loose a sigh of relief. The idiot hadn't killed himself yet. There was still hope.

Logan was scared. He was really, really scared. He didn't want to lose Julian again, not after they left on such bad terms. Not after he'd just found him again.

The blond sprinted around the corner, skidding a little as he tried to turn. He stumbled and the looked up, almost crying in relief as he saw the bright white lights of the hospital shining out.

He sprinted in, not caring when people looked up, shocked at his powerful entrance.

"Julian Larson," he panted when he reached the reception desk, "I need to see Julian Larson."

She looked up at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, but there's no one allowed near him. Only his family. You can go join everyone else who's come to see him." She pointed to a large gaggle of girls, all of which had mascara smeared down their cheeks following the tear tracks.

Logan looked back, an expression of disgust on his face.

"I'm his friend! I was just at his apartment! In fact –" he dug in his pocket furiously, retrieving a small key, "this is the key to get in."

"I'm sorry, sir. Unless one of his family comes down and verifies that they do know you, I can't let you up."

Logan exhaled angrily, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you let me know how he's doing? Anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, but we have to respect the privacy of the Larson family. The only way I can give you information is if I get the confirmation from his family. I'm really, really sorry."

Logan nodded, still fuming and pulled out his phone. He dialled Derek's number and waited for him to pick up. It took less then two seconds.

"What's happening? There's not much on the news."

"They won't let me up," Logan said darkly, casting an angry look at the receptionist.

"Why not?"

"You have to be family. The only way up is if his parents say we're allowed to."

Derek was silent apart from a few choice swear words.

"Wait, is there a cafeteria around there?"

Logan, who didn't know, quickly relayed the question off to the receptionist.

She nodded, and gave him the directions. He thanked her and spoke back into the phone.

"Yeah, I have directions there. Why?"

"You don't remember Ms. Larson's coffee addiction? She's just like her son. Go hang out there, and maybe you'll catch her. I'll meet you there."

Logan agreed and hung up the phone. Following the instructions he was given, he made his way to the cafeteria quickly, before taking a seat and waiting impatiently.

People shot him annoyed looks due to him tapping his foot against the table leg which made an odd rattling noise. Logan ignored them, anxious for news about his friend.

Ten minutes later and Derek rushed in, searching for Logan.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Nope, but hopefully it'll be soon."

"I hate the traffic in this fucking city," he grumbled.

Logan nodded absentmindedly, his eyes sweeping over the entrances to the cafeteria over and over again.

"The press doesn't know much just yet," Derek commented, watching a small child drink a hot chocolate.

"Do they know anything?"

"Nothing concrete, but they have witnesses of what happened. Apparently he was being a complete idiot on the streets and ran a red light. He crashed into a car and was flung overtop. They think he's alive and in intensive care, going in for surgery later on tonight."

Logan winced as he pictured what had happened.

"He must have been drinking," Derek continued, more to himself then to Logan, "And we let him go, thinking he'd be alright."

Logan was about to tell him it wasn't there fault, but someone walked in before he could.

"There she is," Logan said clearly, sitting up straight.

They both got off their seats and walked over to her.

"Ms. Larson? Do you remember us? I know it's been a long time," Derek asked quietly, trying not to draw attention from all the other people in the room.

She turned to them, an empty coffee cup in her hand. She looked horrible. There were darks bags under her eyes and her make up had run from crying. Her hair was out of placed and her clothes were rumpled. She looked like she was breaking down.

"Julian's friends from school, right? I remember you two coming over through the holidays."

Derek smiled, "Yes, I'm Derek, and this is Logan. We came to see if he's okay."

She sighed.

"He's alive," she said, her voice catching the tiniest bit, "To be honest, I don't really know. The doctors can't say too much. If you let me get a refill on my coffee, I'll take you two up – get you past the security."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Larson."

She nodded and turned her back on the pair, hurriedly filling up her cup.

"Ttold you this would be a good place."

Logan nodded, still going over in his brain the tone Julian's mum used when she said he was alive. It sounded like she had lost hope.

"Coming, you two?" she called, before walking through the door.

They ran after her, before walking behind at her hurried pace.

"They're with me," Ms. Larson called in an imperious voice to the receptionist, who went bright red when she saw Logan behind her.

Together they bundled into an elevator and set off. As soon as it opened, they tumbled out and marched off to a small room. There was only two people in the room – Travis Armstrong and a doctor.

When they entered the doctor was muttering things to Travis who was looking down, almost as if he was lost in thought.

"What's happened? Where is he?"

"He's in surgery now," Travis said, as he looked up.

"Why?"

Ms. Larson," the doctor said soothingly, "Can you please sit down?"

"What happened to my son?" she demanded, her vice shrill.

The doctor's face fell just a small bit.

"Brain injuries are always hard to deal with, Ms. Larson. Very unpredictable. You never know what will happen.

"We thought Julian was stable – in critical condition, yes – but stable. About ten minutes ago, he had a seizure. After he calmed down, we took a scan of his head. His brain has swelled up. There's a surgeon operating on him now, trying to ease it."

There was a shocked silence.

"Will he be alright?" Logan asked, pleading, begging for a yes.

"I don't know. The surgeon with him is one of the best around, but this is a very tricky procedure. If it does succeed, Mr. Larson could be left with some very bad side effects."

"Like what?" Ms. Larson asked, her voice hushed.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, worst case scenario? Paralysis, brain damage, amnesia. It's a possibility. But there's also the chance that he might be just fine.  
>"I'll leave you now. But please, don't lose hope."<p>

It was hours before the doctors came back. Hours spent listening to the sound of their own hearts beating, to the sounds of silent tears tracing down their own faces.

The doors banged open, rousing them from their trances.

"He made it," the doctor said abruptly.

Ms. Larson gave a strangled sob of joy.

"However, there is bad news too. He's in a medicated coma, and, until he wakes up, we won't know the side effects of his accident."

"When will he wake up?" Derek asked.

"Anytime from a day, to a couple of weeks."

"But he's alive," Mr. Armstrong confirmed, smiling when the doctor nodded.

"As well as the head trauma, he also broke his left ankle and elbow, cracked three ribs, and broke a collar bone. But he's very, very lucky. According to witnesses, he wasn't wearing any protective gear. If he had landed any differently, I think I'd be in here telling you a much different story."

They all nodded, thankful for whatever had saved him.

"When can we see him?" Logan asked quietly.

"As soon as you like," the doctor said, smiling faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love it if you review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is! There's a song in this one :)_

_Nothing belongs to me._

* * *

><p>Logan and Julian hung back, letting Travis and Dolce see their son first. Through the thin walls, they could hear the sobs of Mrs. Larson, and a doctor comforting them.<p>

"You okay?" Logan asked Derek, his own voice quivering just a bit.

"Yeah, I think. Just," he groaned, "how could he have been so _stupid?__"_

"He needs help. And he'll make it through and he'll get it. Don't worry. We'll help him," Logan said, almost to himself as much as Derek.

His tone was becoming more and more settled.

"I hope so."

It was half an hour before the two adults came out, tears streaking down both their faces.

"We're going to get coffee; you boys are free to see him."

"Thank you," the blond said in a quiet tone.

"Mrs. Larson, you might not want to go down there. The press is probably there; they'll start a riot and swamp you. Why don't you get security to bring you one? It'd be much safer."

She nodded, "Yes – yes, thank you. I'm sorry; tonight's not a good night for thinking well."

Derek nodded and watched as the pair went off in search of a security guard.

"Coming?" Logan asked from the door.

Derek nodded and took a deep breath.

Logan opened the door and together they stepped in, bathed in a white light that seemed sterile and cold. Their eyes immediately fixed on the solitary figure resting on the raised bed. Logan couldn't get over how _broken_ Julian looked. Instead of the strong, defiant being he had seen earlier today, the man was now lying in the bed wrapped in white. His face was peaceful beneath the fresh grazes that littered his face. He looked serene, untroubled by the injuries that marred his body. Derek could see the bulky shape of a cast beneath the sheets that encased his ankle and wrist. His breathing wasn't regular – he seemed to wince a little with every second breath – probably because of the broken ribs, Derek suspected. Thankfully, his breathing was aided by an oxygen machine, keeping him alive. Next to the bed, there was a heart monitor, beeping as it registered Julian's heart beat. The regular beeping was like a melody to Logan; the sound of life.

An IV was inserted in his right arm – the one that wasn't in plaster. Logan circled the bed moving to the actor's right side, where he was able to take his hand easily without the cast getting in the way.

"Jules..." he whispered "Please come back soon."

Logan leant his forehead against the back of Julian's hand, hoping, praying to anyone out there that Julian would be healed – that he'd get his best friend back.

"I miss you."

Derek looked at his two best friends. Each of them, in their own way, were fighting their emotions – Logan fighting for, and Julian against. It broke his heart. And to see them both in so much pain – physical and mental – it was horrible. Derek felt he had failed. Failed to keep them safe and happy and well.

Derek didn't touch Julian, he felt too ashamed. He could have stopped this, could have prevented it from ever happening. Earlier this evening, he could have locked the doors or tackled him or not even brought up the subject of Logan when he knew it would still be a tender subject. Anything but letting him go out on his own.

Or even back at Dalton. Derek could have told Logan how Julian felt, and let them sort it out. He could have done that before Julian pulled a 'child star' and went insane.

And now he was paying the price. They all were.

Travis and Dolce returned ten minutes later clutching steaming cups of coffee.

"You were right, it's mental down there. Thank you," Mr. Armstrong said genuinely to Derek.

Derek just nodded and rubbed his eyes.

It's been a long night," he said quietly.

"Go. We'll call you if anything happens. Use Julian's apartment. I'm sure he won't mind," Dolce said, with a small smile that quivered when she spoke Julian's name.

Logan looked up from bedside the bed, "I have a key," his said, his voice hoarse.

"Okay," Derek murmured, "Thank you."

They exchanged phone numbers, along with promises that Dolce or Travis would call as soon as something happened. Logan leaned down and kissed Julian's forehead, a short sweet kiss, just as he had done years ago when they were both in Dalton and everything was easy. Where everything was untroubled, peaceful, sane. He wanted those days back so desperately. Together, they bid Julian's parents and walked out the door, their

The pair of them avoided the press just in case they were recognised, although they doubted they would be. Together, they snuck out the back door, let out by a security guard, and ran around to the parking lot before jumping in Derek's car. They sat there for a short time, digesting what had happened. As if their minds were linked – in a way the were, the shock of Julian putting them in the same distraught position – they began to move at the same time, Derek starting the car and Logan turning on the radio, trying to find a station that wasn't discussing Julian Larson's accident.

The car ride back to Julian's apartment was silent apart from the light songs filtering from the radio. However, it wasn't awkward. The many years Logan and Derek had spent together making the silence tense, because of Julian's comatose state, but comfortable. They had each other. They could help each other through it.

They burst through the door of Julian's apartment after having an argument with the security guard that they weren't allowed up. Logan used his father's political power to get past – something he hated doing, but it was necessary.

The apartment was massive – the penthouse suite. Derek found them places to sleep in spare bedrooms, but Logan ignored him and went to Julian's room.

The blond collapsed in bed, falling asleep with Julian's familiar scent around him.

It felt like home.

Logan and Derek stayed in Julian's apartment for a week. They cleaned it up – finding all the stashes of drugs and alcohol and flushing them away. Every hole was checked for anything that could potentially harm anyone, until they were sure there was nothing left. During the day, they visited Julian. Either Travis or Dolce had told the reception that they were allowed up to see, because once they said their names they were given a nod and were allowed to walk up to the room. They sat in silence watching Julian's face as he lay there looking like a small child again. A doctor came in and eventually told them to talk to him, that it was common knowledge that people could still hear while in comas – that it could often wake them up.

It was hard to shut them up. They talked about everything. From Derek's athletic career that had taken off in the past couple of years to how horrid Logan's father had been and still was.

It's a week since the accident when Derek thought to ask Logan to sing for Julian, in hope that his voice might rouse him. They're both desperate to see his eyes, hear his voice, anything but the pale, still being that is him now.

Logan agreed and shook his head when Derek asked if he needed music. The blond moved his chair around, so he was holding Julian's hand that wasn't surrounded by a cast.

He took a deep breath and, not hindered by the lack of music, began to sing in a low, haunting tone.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>_

He dragged out the last word and Derek felt chills run down his arms.

_And__the__tears__come__streaming__down__your__face  
>When<em>_you__lose__something__you__can't__replace  
>When<em>_you__love__someone,__but__it__goes__to__waste  
>Could<em>_it__be__worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

Logan was singing everything. He was feeling numb now, he was pouring every little thing he could into that song.

And

_high__up__above__or__down__below  
>When<em>_you're__too__in__love__to__let__it__go  
>But<em>_if__you__never__try__you'll__never__know  
>Just<em>_what__you're__worth_

Lights

_will__guide__you__home  
>And<em>_ignite__your__bones  
>And<em>_I__will__try__to__fix__you  
><em>

There were tears in Logan's eyes; the emotional stress and tension of everything that had happened over the past week boiling over.

_Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

Logan had only just got his best friend had from years of nothing. He'd got him back, but he was damaged, affected harshly by something Logan had no clue about. And because of that, not an hour after their unsavoury reunion, Julian was lying in a hospital and Logan was singing for what seemed like Julian's life; for his consciousness. 

Lights

_will__guide__you__home  
>And<em>_ignite__your__bones  
>And<em>_I__will__try__to__fix__you._

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on. Tears made no noise in the pressing atmosphere.

"I miss you so much Jules," a hoarse voice, Logan's, whispered.

The silence was back, never ending.

Was this all Julian's future was?

Silence.

And then…

The slightest pressure on Logan's fingers; the gentle squeeze of someone waking from a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>The next part will be up as soon as possible. Reviews would meant the world to me :)<em>

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
